


California

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Insecurity, Lukes mom really explains Luke, M/M, Whiskey - Freeform, yet more gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard and Luke visit Lukes family. And have sex in a hotel.





	California

Luke was practically (literally) vibrating with excitement. He hadn’t seen his family in person in a long time, and he missed them. He was wearing a California appropriate outfit, and was beginning to regret the decision in the cold air con of the airport. “I told you to wear a jacket.” Gerard commented raised an amused brow at his partner- who scowled lightly at him “It’ll be warm in California and then I’ll have to carry it around.” Luke answered, and Gerard chuckled at him, taking a few steps forward in the queue. “We both know I would have been the one carrying it.” Gerard shrugged off his own coat, and held it out to Luke. “Here, at least I have fucking sleeves.” Luke looked at the coat, before taking it and putting it on- it was too big for him, and it still held Gerard's body heat. It smelt of wood, whiskey and lavender. “Thank you.” Luke smiled at Gerard, and gave him a peck on the cheek; he was always looking after him, and Luke really appreciated his thoughtfulness. “Anything for you, Marshmallow.”

After what honestly felt like 30 years, at least in Lukes opinion, they were finally boarding. Gerard handed the woman at the desk both of their tickets and passports- Luke babbled excitedly about how great it would be to see his parents again, and how much he wanted to see Peters bar now that he had redecorated. Gerard hoped lukes brother had a decent whiskey selection because he had a feeling he’d be watching a lot of football in the next few weeks and he wasn’t doing that sober. He took their passports back and the two walked onto the plane, making their way down to first class. Well, if you have the cash for it. Luke sat himself down, and let Gerard put both of their bags into the above head storage. “I’ll never get tired of first class.” Luke hummed, stretching his legs out as Gerard sat beside him, holding his book out to him “I made the mistake of setting the bar too high and now I have to keep it up.” Gerard looked at his partner, and Luke gave him an innocent smile “Thanks. And yes you do, but you love doing It so it’s alright.” Gerard raised a brow, amused smirk on his face “I enjoy doing you. The gestures are par for the course.” Luke furrowed his brow, and Gerard put his arm around him “I’m kidding marshmallow. Not about enjoying doing you. Definitely a big fan of that. But I also enjoy making you happy in other ways.” Luke let out a hum- eyes still holding insecurity. “I love you, Luke. And I like that you make me work for it, I like the chase and the thrill of a new relationship and I like that we still have that. And I think its adorable that you worry that I don’t.” Gerard tilted his head forward a little to look at his partner, and Luke let himself smile at him. “I love you.” Luke provided, and Gerard gave him a kiss on the cheek, before sitting back in his chair. 10 hours…fun.

The plane was uneventful- Luke read, and Gerard filled out some paperwork on his tablet; he would send it to his partners later to deal with. Luke gave Gerard his jacket back the second they got out the airport, and the two got into a taxi. Luke always found he noticed Gerard's accent more when he wasn’t surrounded by other British people. It somehow made him more attractive than he already was, and Luke really wished they had their own car right now so he could demand they pull over into the nearest quiet parking lot. He settled instead, for putting his hand way closer to his partners crotch than necessary. Gerard of course made no attempt to move his wandering hand; he wasn’t going to complain about being groped. He looked at Luke with a knowing smirk, and raised his brow- Luke tightened his grip on his leg, keeping the painfully attractive angelic look on his face. Gerard wanted nothing more than to shove his hand down those ungodly tight shorts and watch his partner squirm. He had a feeling the journey to their hotel would feel much longer than it actually was.  
Luke was annoyed by the fact that both of them had full hands; as soon as they got to the front desk he let go of is suitcase in favour of Gerard's ass. Gerard cocked his brow at him, before looking at the desk and hitting the tiny bell, since there was nobody around. After about 3 seconds had passed, Luke let out an impatient whine “This is taking too long.” Gerard chuckled at him, looking at his ever-impatient partner “Two minutes and I promise we will be in our room.” Gerard looked back at the desk, and Luke let go of him briefly in favour of going through his bag for whatever reason. Gerard was about to ask him what he was doing when the receptionist made her appearance. “Hi, I have a room booked under Wilson.” Gerard gave the woman a friendly smile, and Luke reappeared at the desk, putting both of his arms on it and leaning against it. The receptionist; whose name badge informed them that she was called Elizabeth- much to Gerard's amusement, tapped at her computer before looking at the two of them. “It’s booked for a double is that…” she let herself fade off, and Gerard was about to confirm it was when Luke decided to speak over him; clearly tired of waiting. “Yes, one bed. We’re married, and yes I am aware he is older than me isn’t it super weird and unheard of, please just give us the card.” Gerard looked at Luke with a slightly amused smirk, and back at the receptionist- who handed him the card. “Thank you, and ignore him. He’s just…hungry.”

The second Gerard closed the door Luke pressed himself against him; one hand on the door and the other sliding itself up his shirt. it took Gerard a moment to register what was happening but he reciprocated quickly- matching Lukes hunger and threading a hand through his beautiful blonde hair, the other resting on his rear. Gerard could feel an intoxicating combination of lust and desperation emanating from his partner, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t stroke his ego. Luke tilted his head, breaking the kiss and speaking down his partners ear. “I need you so bad baby” Gerard hummed at Lukes words, and lifted himself from the door- moving with Luke and dropping kisses down his neck and he walked them to the bed. Luke let himself fall back onto it once his legs hit it- shuffling up it, and Gerard unbuckled his belt as he spoke; admiring his partners tight shorts and piercing eyes. He had never understood the idea of someone being intoxicating before he’d met Luke. “God, you are so unbelievably beautiful.” Gerard let himself land on the bed, before crawling over his partner, one hand on either side of his head- before leaning down to capture his lips. Luke Let out a hum, slipping his hand up Gerard's shirt and running his hand over the scratchy familiarity of his chest hair. Gerard broke the kiss, sliding down Lukes body and undoing his shorts, tugging them down with some assistance from Luke- who arched himself off of the plush softness of the hotel bed. Gerard lifted lukes legs; a non-verbal request for him to bend his knees, which Luke of course did. Gerard abandoned Lukes shorts on the floor, before dragging his tongue along Lukes entrance. Luke shuffled in his spot, and Gerard let his lips quirk into a smile, continuing to tease his partner. If the noises coming from Luke were anything to go by, he was definitely enjoying himself. Gerard lifted his head up, voice low as he spoke; slightly breathy. “Do you know what bag the-” he cut himself off when Luke waved the bottle of lubricant in front of him, wiggling his brows “I got it out while you were checking in. Now back to work.” Gerard gave him a smirk, before uncapping the bottle and squirting some of it onto his fingers, pressing them against Lukes entrance. Luke let out a whimper as Gerard pressed his fingers into him, giving him a moment to adjust. He used his free hand to guide his partners length into his mouth- dipping his head slowly to match his hand. He didn’t want to hurt his partner, and it was surprisingly difficult to move your head and hand at a different pace. Luke let out a strangle moan, arching himself and letting his jaw slack. Gerard hummed around his length, enjoying the noises that were so very easy to get out of his partner. “Please babe, I need you.” Luke whined at Gerard- still impatient. Gerard pulled his head back, removing his fingers from his partner and giving a hum of agreement. “Take off your shirt.” Gerard spoke as he shrugged off his own, before taking off the top underneath it. Luke sat up just enough to pull his own vest off, before dropping himself back down onto the squishy pillow. Gerard undid his jeans, and dropped them- although it was an awkward process now he had his weight on his knees, he made quick work of it. Afterward, he started to slide himself back up his partner, dropping kisses along his groin and going upwards, kissing along his stomach and chest. Luke let his eyes close, enjoying the intimacy of the moment and putting a hand behind his own head. Gerard continued to make his way up his partners body, eventually getting to his neck and kissing along it, moving to his jawline. “You’re so beautiful marshmallow.” Gerard mumbled down his partners ear, and slid one hand to his leg, using the other to uncap the lube once again, squirting it into his other hand and running it along his length. Gerard pressed himself into his partner, dropping his hand beside lukes head for balance, and setting himself a rhythm. Luke let out a hum and Gerard smiled, connecting their lips and letting himself speed up gradually. He moved his free hand to Lukes length, running his hand up and down in a matching rhythm to his thrusts, and tilting his head to his neck, kissing at his jaw. Luke moved his own hands, resting one of Gerard's ass and threading the other into his hair, keeping his head half pressed against his neck and playing with his greying curls. They were so soft, and Luke could never figure out how exactly he got them to stay that way. He sort of liked not knowing. Gerard put his hand back on lukes leg, shifting it to bend his knee, and allowing him to deepen his thrusts. Lukes jaw slacked as he let out a long moan- followed by barely intelligible English “OhmyGodrightthere” He whimpered, rolling his hips against Gerard's thrusts in a bid to gain more contact. Gerard continued to nuzzle into his partners neck, dragging his tongue over the same patch as he kept his mouth loose; there wasn’t enough pressure or teeth for a hickey. Luke continued to whimper- wrapping his leg around Gerard's and arching himself as he spilt over their chests- gasping out Gerard's name as he did so. Gerard continued his movements for a moment; letting Luke ride out his orgasm before pulling out of him and lying down on the bed beside him. Luke blinked at the ceiling for a moment, catching part of his breath before sliding down the bed and taking Gerards length in his mouth. Gerard let out a groan at the feeling of his partners mouth and tongue, putting a hand in his hair and playing with the blonde locks. He had no intention of tugging at it; Luke was no fan of that. But he was always tempted. Luke was very practised with his mouth, and it wasn’t long before Gerard tipped over the edge- groaning his partners name as he did so. Luke slid himself back up the bed, and smiled at his partner, who slid a hand to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It didn’t last very long, mostly because both of them were out of breath, and Luke rested his head on Gerard's chest; content at last. Gerard put his arm around him, resting it on Lukes shoulder. “Quick nap and we’ll go see your family...” Gerard mumbled; jet lag suddenly catching up with him. He regretted not sleeping on the plane. “mmm” Luke supplied, nuzzling into Gerard's chest and making no attempt to protest. His parents could wait a few more hours.

Luke texted his parents once they were in the cab, giving Gerard a genuine and toothy smile. “Excited I take it.” Luke nodded at his partner; looking out of the window and watching the cars in the opposite direction “It’s nice to be home. I mean I know our home is home but it’s not the same.” Luke looked at his partner then, furrowing his brow slightly “Not that I don’t love living with you.” He added. Gerard took his hand, threading his fingers through Lukes “I know what you mean don’t worry. I can’t take off as much time as I’d like, but if you want to come out more I won’t stop you.” Luke made a noise- unconvinced. “I don’t think I could go that long without seeing you.” He confessed, looking at his partner. “Well…I still don’t want you to feel like you never see your family. Is there anything I can do?” Luke looked down at his lap for a moment before speaking “Would you mind spending Christmas with them every other year? Or maybe thanksgiving instead, since you don’t care about that one. I mean we don’t really celebrate it since it’s the anniversary of mass genocide but we roast marshmallows and make smores.” Luke paused for a moment, before adding a final comment “You’re going to say thanksgiving because of the marshmallows, aren’t you?” Gerard tilted his head to signal agreement “I mean…I’m happy to spend Christmas with them, but I now also want to make smores on thanksgiving, regardless of where we are.” Gerard was clearly thinking about his stomach when he got to the end of his sentence, and Luke chuckled at him; toying with the fingers laced with his.

“Lukey!” Luke was abruptly pulled into a hug by his mother and let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around her “Hi mom, I’ve missed you.” Lukes mother pulled away from him, holding his shoulders “Of course you have, I'm your mother. Now get inside, you’re letting the cool air out. Your dad will be home soon, Peters in the kitchen drinking all of my Whiskey.” Luke kept a fond smile on his face, enjoying the familiarity that came with his family. His mom always acted like he’d never left. “Hi Lynda, how are you?” Gerard smiled at his mother-in-law and she made a gesture to invite him into a hug “Gerard, my oldest son. I’m wonderful now my family is all together. How are you honey? I haven’t spoken to you in weeks.” Gerard let his mother-in-law hug him, letting himself smile at her welcoming nature and ungodly sunny disposition. “I know, I’ve had a manic few weeks.” Lynda smiled at him, pulling away from the hug as she made her way into the kitchen; Gerard walked slightly behind her. “How’s the jet lag?” She looked between Gerard and Luke, before turning her head to her eldest son “Peter pour your brothers a glass, and me for that matter since I brought the bottle in the first place. And don’t be filling it up with ice like you do at work.” Gerard smirked at Lynda’s handling of her sons, leaning on the frame of the door and letting them all interact. She had always welcomed him, so had his dad. Peter had taken a while to get used to him but he couldn’t blame him after the whole video call thing. Peter started putting extra glasses on the counter as Luke replied “Alright actually, we checked in and went to bed for a bit.” Lynda passed one of the glasses to Gerard, who took it with a nod of thanks as she spoke “Oh, I see. Gotta thank Gerard for the plane tickets?” She winked at Luke, and Gerard choked on his drink “MOM” Peter protested, and Lynda gave him a bored look “Oh, hush Peter, you of all people should be used to the idea of them together.” Peter made a pained noise, and Gerard took the longest sip he possibly could from his drink to hide his amusement. He knew how fun it was to torture your kids. 

Dinner was interesting, it always was with lukes family. His father had brought up a threesome he had partaken in in college, and his brother had tried to keep the conversation on a topic that didn’t involve picturing one of his family members naked. A bottle of whiskey had disappeared quickly between the 5 of them, and with promises to see Peters newly revamped bar (And to visit again before they left) the two of them made their leave. Gerard liked Lukes parents a lot; his mother was the kind of parent he had always wanted to be and his father seemed to take sadistic amusement in torturing his children. Gerard was actually sort of impressed.


End file.
